The Citizen Soldiers
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Rocky and Cece join the Citizen Soldiers to make the world a safer place. What they don't expect is to be involved in stopping a movement to contol population. Based on Plague Ship by my hero, Clive Cussler. Femmslash


**So yeah, here's a new story while I'm waiting on my tablet to charge. It's gonna start off a little fast paced but bare with it till the first fight scene, it gets a little better from there.**

**1700 hours below deck**

Seaman Recruit Cece Jones made her way around the_ USS Stormbreaker. _She had to memorize the ship before she could rank up to the rank Seaman. Or in her case Seawoman she joked to herself. As she was walking through the corridors she spotted one of the only other girls on the ship, Petty Officer Rocky Blue. The dark-skinned goddess of a girl walked by not even acknowledging Cece's presence. Probably heading towards the bridge, thought Cece noticing her hurried pace. Cece kept walking till she walked up on one of her only friends on the ship, Senior Chief Petty Officer Martin Martinez, whom everyone called Deuce. "Hey Cece, where are you headed?" he asked. "Just trying to memorize the ship so I can rank up," replied Cece. "Well, I could get you some diagrams of the ship if you want," he said. "You would, oh thank you thank you thank you Deuce!" said Cece hugging him. "Ok, thats enough Ce, don't need anyone else thinking something is going on between us," he chuckled.

**1705 hours Bridge**

Someone knocked on the Bridge door. "Come in," said Captain William Hunter. PO3 Rocky Blue. "Ah, Rocky. At ease, we're alone. So what do you have to tell me?" said Bill. She smiled and said, "well, we are set to shove off from port at 3 AM sharp, and I was wondering if I could possibly control the ship?" "Rocky, you know you are not in rank to do that," said Bill sternly. "Yes sir, but I saw the new recruit Jones walking around the corridors, sir," said Rocky. "Yes, she's hopeing to rank up I suppose. She's a good seaman, not quiet as good as you yet, but she'll get there, in fact, I'm assigning you to help her learn her way," said the captain. "But sir-" began Rocky. "That's an order Rocky," said Bill. "Yes sir," said Rocky snapping to salute. She then exited the bridge.

"Those two best get along, or I'm going to have throw them both over board," said Bill watching the outside cameras. "Well that's odd," said Bill looking at the Camera on top of the Bridge superstructer. His eyes widened and he slammed his hand down on the interrcom button. "Rocky Blue, Deuce Martinez, and Gunther Hessenhepher report to the helicopter hanger immediatly! I repeat, Rocky Blue, Deuce Martinez, and Gunther Hessenhepher report to the helicopter hanger immediatly!" he said into the intercom before pressing the alarm. He then ran out of the bridge and into the elevator heading down towards the hanger.

"Suit up, we got to go," he said jumping into the MD-470H Military helicopter. The officers soon followed him. "Helm, raise us up to the deck and prepare for liftoff," he said as they all got locked into the helicopter. As soon as they were on the deck, there were people ready to assist should something go wrong. "CSH-1, you are clear for liftoff," said the intercom as Gunther piloted the craft into the air with Bill sitting in the passenger seat. "Roger that Helm, CSH-1 out," said Bill as the helicopter lifted off the deck. Soon they were flying towards the cause of the disturbence Bill had seen. "What the heck is that?" asked Rocky. "That my dear Rocky, would be a M1-Abrams tank on a rampage," said Bill reaching for a stick in front of him. "Prepare to fire 20mm Gatlings," said Bill calmly. He then squessed the trigger sending a 5 round burst out and striking the tank. Then the turret of the tank spun around towards them. "Should have seen that coming," said Bill as they narrowly avoided being struck by and incoming shell. "Bill, stop playing around and destroy that thing," said Rocky. "Out of line Rocky," said Bill as he lined up the sights once again. "Prepare to fire Hellhound rocket," said Bill. "Send it," said Gunther. The rocket left the tube with an enormous whoosh. They watched as the rocket hit the tank and emitted an enormous fireball. "Let's get back to the ship, Rocky, as soon we arrive, make plans to leave IMMEDIATLY. Got it?" he said. "Yes sir, but why did you bring me," because you need to leard to do this and you're the only one with any medical expirence," he halfway explained.

As soon as they touched down on the deck everyone piled out of the helicopter and ran with their heads down towards the superstructer.

**1800 on the Bridge Superstructure**

"All crew report to their stations," said a voice on the intercom. Cece jumped at the noise. She had been staring at Rocky as she exited the helicopter. She intranced Cece everytime she looked at her. she then made her way towards her cabin, as she was not technically part of the crew yet. she entered her room and walked to her improvised desk. She sat down and cleared off the skteches of Rocky she drew. She then reached into her drawer and pulled out the last remaining thing she had of her brother, Flynn. It was a picture of the at a fair when she was in Chicago.

"He's cute, no homo," said a voice at the door. She turned to find the Captain at the door. She jumped up put the picture on the desk. "Hey, you ain't got nothing to be worried about. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you," he chuckled. "So, how is it coming with Rocky? Don't act so suprised, I could tell you like her," he said sitting on the edge of her bed. She just kinda bowed her head and mumbled, "it isn't, she would feel the same way." "You'd be suprised, my sis can be persuaded," he said. Cece's head jerked up and she asked, " she's your sister?" "Well, adopted sister really. You see, when we were younger, me and her brother were really tight. So when her parents died, my family took them in," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You just have to give out secrets don't you?" said Rocky herself walking through the doorway. "What, it's not like we're in the US Navy. Remember that we are our own entity," laughed Bill, "otherwise we'd both be court marshalled." She shrugged and then said, "just wanted to tell you that we are ready to shove off when you are." "Ok, come on Cece," he said motioning to her to follow.

**Down in the Ops Center**

"Cece, Rocky, if you please," said Bill motioning to chairs to the left and right of his 'kirk chair', a chair that sat in the very center of the room and could control every instrument of the ship. On the front wall was a LCD screen with views from every camera on the ship. "You see Cece, even though the bridge is usually the control center of the ship, this is where we control the ship and the weapons," said Bill. "We're free captain," said a man at one of the chairs that had different joysticks and buttons. "Good, put us in the Mississippi please Chase," said Bill before turning back to the t.v. screen.

After about 30 minutes of calm, the boy named Chase announced, "Captain, Irainian friget 1 o' clock!" "Are you sure it's Irainian?" Bill asked sitting up in his seat. "Yes sir, it's flying Irainian flags and they're speaking Iranian. You know what they say about if it looks like a duck," said Chase. "Wait and see if they bare arms, if they do, sound the alarm and get everyone below deck," said Bill pulling a control panel into his lap and typing something in. "Too late," said Chase sounding the alarm for the second time that day. "What's he got?" asked Bill. "Deck guns, looks to be 40mm's," said Chase. "Get ready for 120mm auto-cannon," said Bill pressing a key. Then one of the hull plates rolled back exposing a gigantic barrel that swung and aimed at the ship. "Make my day," growled Bill with his finger on the trigger of a joystick.

Sure enough, one of the deck guns on the other ship fired a shell that struck the bigger _Stormbreaker_'s side and exploded. "Nice try, now see what a real gun feels like," said Bill squezzing the trigger. The cannon roared back into the ship emitting a fireball half the size of the ship, causing the vessel to rock over. Once the smoke cleared they saw that half of the other ship was missing. "Woah," breathed Cece with a smile. "Now you see why that is one of my favorite guns," said Bill, "Chase, it's time to get the heck outta Dodge." "On it," said Chase as the ship picked up speed. "Uh, Bill, they're issueing a mayday call," said Chase. Bill cussed and told him to stop. "What are we going to do," asked Chase. "Respond and ask if they want our assistence," said Bill begrudgenedly. "Why do we have to help? They shot first," said Cece. "Maritime law states that any ship in the visinity to respond to a mayday call," said Rocky. Wow, she's smart, thought Cece.

"They're saying that they do not, under any circumstances want our help and said some words that ain't to be repeated infront of ladies," said Chase. "Tell them right back at em and return the favor," said Bill hitting a key to roll the giant cannon back into the ship and told Chase to proceed. "Girls, well Cece really, Rocky you already know, you two will be bunking together and Cece, Rocky is going to be your mentor until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" Bill said looking at the two girls. They both nodded. "Good, now go back to your cabin and get some rest," said Bill looking back towards the LCD screen.

**Cece and Rocky's cabin 1900 hours**

Well, I guess since I'm going to be your mentor, I might as well get to know you," said Rocky sitting on a bed that was moved into Cece's cabin on the opposite wall from her's. "Ok, what do you want to know?" asked Cece. "Well, why did you join Citizen Soldiers?" asked Rocky. "I had no where else to go, I'm not really qualified to do anything else. And I had no family members that still cared about me," said Cece bowing her head. "What about your parents? Grandparents?" asked Rocky. "No, my Grandparents and Parents don't love me anymore. They said it themselves," Cece said starting to cry. "Why?" asked Rocky coming over and sitting beside Cece an putting her arms around her.

"They said it was because I was a dyke," said Cece crying harder than before. "You're a lesbian?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, I understand, you don't want to be near me anymore," cried Cece standing up and making her way towards the door. She stopped at the feeling of the other girl grabbing her arm. "No, it's ok. It doesn't bother me. Honest," said Rocky pulling Cece back into a hug.

**Yeah, I'm just going to end it here. Tell me what you thought. **


End file.
